


Nasty

by GenderFluidMisfit



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Naruto sings to kiba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenderFluidMisfit/pseuds/GenderFluidMisfit
Summary: Naruto sings to kiba to get his attention. "I got tired of waiting for you to realize, I figured it was now or never."
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 14
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone that decides to read this story. Imma get this out of the way now. I do not own naruto or the song used in the fic. The both belong to their respective artists. The plot however, came from me noggin. Without further delay, hope you enjoy the story.

Chapter 1: It’s Showtime

It was a warm peaceful afternoon in the village of Konoha. The breeze turning cold signaling nightfall’s coming approach. We see the rookie nine walking to the newest attraction in town. A small nightclub called “the hidden singing of trees.” From what Sakura told the gang the club offered karaoke, a dancefloor, some food items and of course alcohol.  
Everyone agreed that it sounded like a great time, a break that they all needed. Especially a certain blonde that had a hidden reason to go besides much needed relaxation. “Are you sure your plan is gonna work Naruto?” asked the kunoichi, trying to make sure that the rest of the group isn’t hearing their secret conversation.  
“I hope so Sakura, I’m tired of waiting for him to realize that I like him, I mean in our line of work any one of us could be gone in an instant. Though I can’t thank you enough for finding this place, it’s what’s really gonna make this work.” the blonde stated while ruffling his already spiky hair. It was nothing but the truth though, as ninja they all cherished the time they got to spend together. Nothing lasts forever and they knew that. They had already lost Sasuke to the hatred in his heart.  
Sakura gave him a small smile and a “go get your man” before returning to the front of the group. She was the only one that knew where they were headed. Cerulean eyes locked onto their target, a certain oblivious dog-nin with spiky chestnut hair and fang tattoos on both cheeks. ‘It’s almost time to start “Operation: get dog-breath’s attention” by the end of tonight, hopefully I’ll finally get the man of my dreams.’  
“Guys, we’re here” said the pinkette throwing Naruto out of his thoughts and back into reality. “Finally, that took forever!” the group exclaimed. The establishment turned out to be at the very least 30 minutes away from their usual hangout spot. “Come on guys, that was nothing compared to our power of youth!” Lee shouted as he walked into the building. Not noticing everyone else sighing with a visible sweat mark before walking in themselves. Some things never change.  
Despite the very japanese themed outside the inside was 90’s retro themed, with a confetti party type of floor, white walls, and multi-colored lights all throughout the place. The only exceptions being the front desk and where they make/ serve the food/ drinks. It was a weird combo but it was still fascinating to the old friends as they found a booth able to seat all of them.  
Soon after, a waitress came to take their order. “Hello, my name is Yuhi. What could I get for you today? She quickly went to the kitchen area after getting their order of 3 Cokes, Dr. peppers, Sprites, and 2 bottles of sake.  
Kiba was the 1st to speak up after a couple minutes of small talk and reminiscing. It just wasn’t his style. “While we’re waiting, what does everyone want to go do?” Naruto gave Sakura a look telling her “it’s go time,” she understood immediately. “Let’s try the karaoke after our drinks come.” Naruto, Ino, Choji, and surprisingly Kiba agreed that karaoke was a good idea. While Lee wanted to go dancing and was gonna drag Tenten, neji, shino, and Hinata with him. Shikamaru said that he’d stay at the table, that it was too much of a drag to move.  
“Hey guys, sorry about that little wait. Here’s all of your drinks and if you need anything else just give me a ring.” With a thank you, she left to go help the other patrons. After talking and taking a couple shots the group went on to their desired activities. Naruto went to the person running the karaoke part of the part of the club, determination radiating off of him.  
“I’d like to sing a song, could I get a spot in the line-up?” “Sure, it’s $5 a song, what are you gonna be singing?” Said the man, wishing he was anywhere else but his job. “Nasty by Ariana Grande, please.” This piqued the man’s interest. “Oh, you sure about that choice? Her range is hard for most singers, especially guys.” The blonde just nodded, handing him the $5 dollar fee. “Alright, you’re the 8th person, you’ll be finishing my set for the night.”  
Naruto went back to the spot that Ino, Choji, Sakura, and Kiba were waiting for him. “You can sing? I always thought you couldn’t hold a note to save your life.” Chuckled while the blonde blushed. “Shut up dog-breath!” Naruto exclaimed embarrassed. “Alright, alright, calm down fox-face. You just don’t look like the singing type.” “I picked it up on my travels with Jiraiya-Sensei, be prepared to be blown away when it’s my turn!” ‘You have no idea how much I wish those lips were on me.’ the dog-nin thought before asking Naruto when he was supposed to go on.  
“I’m the 8th person, the guy working said I was gonna be last.” What song are you gonna be singing” asked Ino. “Sorry, can’t say it’s a surprise.” The fox-nin said, shooting a quick glance at Sakura, who returned an encouraging look back. 

‘“Operation: Get dog-breath’s Attention” is finally in action.’

Singer after singer, some drunk and terrible, some nervous but decent. It was finally naruto’s turn to go on stage. Lee’s group returned in time, needing a quick breather. “Watch this” he said as he made his way to the stage. “Knock ‘em dead kid” said the operator, happy that his shift was almost over. “I plan to but 1st, Henge Transformation jutsu! Naruto exclaimed followed by a small poof of smoke, revealing an outfit change.  
The blonde was now wearing a tight fitting orange mesh shirt, leaving his chest exposed to whomever looked. He was also wearing a pair of black short-shorts that hugged all the right places with black fishnet stockings underneath. To put it simply, he looked HOT.  
Getting the mic from the now shocked station operator. Taking a deep breath Naruto made his way to center stage. All eyes on him, especially the person this whole ruse of an outing was for. Before nerves could try to take their toll, the music began to play. It was time for the performance to begin, blue-eyes locking with brown as it started.  
“You got me all up in my feels. In all kinds of ways, I be tryna wait. But lately, I just wanna keep it real (real.) No more playin’ safe. I’m just saying.” Finishing the 1st verse Naruto sent a wink to the crowd, earning a fair amount of shouts. Brown-eyes never leaving the trance the cerulean put them under. ‘So far so good. Let’s turn it up then!’  
“I just wanna make time for you (yeah.) Swear it’s just right for you” As the next part of the verse started the blonde managed to make his sexiest bedroom eyes possible and started twerking and dropping it low with the beat of the song. You would think, you were at a concert with the amount of shouts and screams this action caused. Kiba completely enthralled and turned on. Naruto never broke their eye contact even while giving the rest of the crowd one hell of a performance.  
‘Was this song a message for me?’ The Brunette didn’t have time to think about it as the lyrics he heard almost made him jump onto the stage. “Like this p*ssy designed for you (yeah.) Ten out of five on you. Know I would sign on that line for you (yeah.) Bet I look nice on you (yeah.) Open my mind for you (yeah.) A few more verses and risqué dance moves later, Naruto finished the song. As he started walking off the stage he handed the mic back to the operator and dropped his jutsu, a smirk adorning his features.  
The applause from the crowd was almost deafening. Kiba rushed through the crowd as quickly and nimbly as he could to reach the blonde. When the dog-nin finally reached Naruto, all he could say was.”I need to talk to you, can we go outside please?” Ignoring the calls from their friends, Kiba grabbed Naruto by the hand. They stepped out into the crisp night air encompassing Konoha.


	2. Time Wasted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys, hope you didn't have to wait too long for the update. I won't go too into it, just if it seems like I'm updating later than my usual speed. Just know, my personal life or school is trying to steal my time. haha Disclaimer: I do not own the the characters of Naruto, I just own this story. Also this story is rated high for a reason. boy x boy, don't like? don't read. Now without further ado, enjoy the story.

The pair made their way to the center of a park. A simple 10 minute walk for the ninja duo. The awkward silence was almost deafening. The blonde was about to lose his mind, ‘till the brunette broke the quiet enveloping them. “Listen up Naruto, I don’t really like repeating myself. If I wait any longer, I’ll lose my nerve to ask. But I have questions that need answers.” “What is it, kiba?” A quizzical look graced the fox-nin’s face.

“Was that song for me? Do you like me or something?” A light blush adorning his features. “Yeah, I do.” Naruto said, looking at the ground trying to hide his deepening blush. The blonde’s words giving the brunette his own rosy shading. ‘ _ Fuck! He’s too cute, and he likes me. I won’t let this chance slip by! _ ’ “Will you be my b-boyfriend?” Kiba’s nerves going haywire under his facade of a cool demeanor. “Huh?” The fox couldn’t believe his ears. ‘ _ This isn’t a dream, right? I swear I’m gonna be pissed if I start hearing an alarm clock’  _

“You heard me fox-face! Will you be my boyfriend? I won’t ask again.” his blush almost hiding his cheek tattoos. “Sorry, you just caught me off guard. Y’know?” A light chuckle coming from the blonde. “Of course, I’ll be your boyfriend. I thought you’d never ask.” Elation clear in his voice. ‘ _ Finally, I got you all to myself. “ _ **_Operation: get dog-breath’s attention”_ ** _ was a success with flying colors.’ _

“Hey Naruto, Could I show you a special place only the Inuzuka know about?” Kiba asked, breaking Naruto’s thought process. “Sure, where are we headed?” The fox questioned. “It’s a surprise, but I’ll at least tell you why only the Inuzuka know about it. Due to our clan being one of the noble clans, old man 3rd separated a small part of the village. Making it only accessible to my clan and their mates.” A blush long forgotten made its presence known along with a deep tingly sensation when the word “mate” reached Naruto’s ears. ‘ _ I’ll have to think about this later, right now, I just want to think about my man. _ ’ “Are you ready to go?” The dog-nin asked with a toothy grin, his hand stretched out the blonde. “Anytime, dog-breath!” Naruto said, grabbing Kiba’s hand, flashing his own smile. With a hand sign the two shunshined away.

The couple found themselves at the outskirts of a heavily wooded area, kiba leading them to their destination. The two, soon arrive at the entrance of the sealed off area; 2 stone dogs acting as the “guardians” of the space. “This way Naruto, we’re almost there.” “Good, my excitement is killing me.” Ever since Kiba mentioned their destination, the whiskered man has been trying his hardest to not bounce off the walls; metaphorically, of course.

A few more minutes passed as the pair walked until the brunette stopped and covered the blonde’s eyes. He did say it was a surprise, after all. “We’re here, I’ll remove my hands when we get to our spot.” “Okay, I trust you kiba.” A swelling in the dog-nin’s chest occurred as the blonde’s words engulfed him with a feeling he couldn’t quite place yet. The two quickly arrived in the center of a clearing, running water clearly heard in the background.

“Are you ready?” The inuzuka asked, only receiving a nod from the fox. Kiba removed his hands from Naruto’s eyes before wrapping them around the other male, hugging him. The sight before the jinchuriki left him speechless. The scenery was absolutely breathtaking. Every feature of the space could be seen thanks to the moonlight and the fireflies buzzing by. The waterfall slowly emptying into a lake, steam coming from the water. Even...moving sparkles? Wait. That doesn’t sound right. “Kiba, though I totally dig this place. What’s up with the lake? Why is there steam and sparkles?” Naruto asked, completely dumbfounded.

“Glad to know I picked a good spot for our 1st date.” With a chuckle the tattooed man continued on with his explanation. “The lake is actually a hot spring and the “sparkles” are just bioluminescent fish that happen to thrive in higher temperature water. But enough about all that stuff, want to take a dip?” Kiba asks quickly, changing the topic; a devious thought running through his mind. ‘ _ I can’t wait to see that body of yours! _ ’ “Sure, a soak sounds great. But where are we gonna put our clothes?” the blonde asked, trying to ignore the rising blush of getting undressed in front of his boyfriend. “We can put them over there.” the brunette pointing to a large stone table on the side of a gigantic tree. “Okay, sounds good.” Naruto agreed as they both made their way to the outdoor decoration. Sitting on the benches both males slipped off their shoes, so there was no interference when they started to take off cloth.

The two started to get undressed, using their ninja training to go unnoticed as they stole glances at each other. Kiba stayed in his semi-tight pants, Naruto clad in only orange boxers. They went to the lake; sliding into the water. The heat of the lake already relieving the duo of any stress or worries they held onto. “Ahh⁓” the pair sighed together really enjoying themselves, until Naruto came back from his relaxed stupor choosing violence.

“You. are. so. Dead!” Kiba shouted after taking the close range splash to the face. “Bring it on dog-breath! Though I thought only cats didn’t like water.” Laughing loudly, the jinchuriki preparing his next barrage of splashes. The battle between the men getting more intense as the minutes pass. “Hey fox-face, do foxes like water?” mischievous intentions hidden to confused blonde. “I don’t really know, why?” his face going white when he realized what the brunette was gonna do. But it was too late. Kiba quickly scooped Naruto up into his arms and began dunking him multiple times. “Okay, okay! I give, you win!” the fox-nin whined, trying to get water out of his ears.

With a smug smile, the dog-nin got out of the water; getting some nearby towels. “C’mon let’s go ahead and take a break. We can’t soak forever.” Kiba said, throwing Naruto a towel. “Fine, but i want a rematch.” the blonde huffed drying off while getting out of the lake. As he walked up to the table to get his clothes, he noticed the inuzuka pull out something from the huge tree that they first came upon. Quickly getting dressed, he sat at the stone table staring at his boyfriend as he made his way over. “What did you get from the tree?” The blonde’s curiosity took the lead of his head’s inquiry. “That tree has compartments with summoning scrolls. It’s pretty limited though. Can only summon a few food items, candles, and some pillows/ blankets.”

After finishing his explanation, the tattooed man did a couple of hand signs poofing a couple of sandwiches, BBQ chips, and 2 cokes into reality. “I figured you might be hungry since we didn’t eat anything at the club.” “Thank you babe, that’s really thoughtful of you.” Naruto said getting up, giving the tattooed man a chaste kiss on the cheek. After getting his thoughts out of the gutter, Kiba quickly joined his boyfriend as they began to enjoy their dinner together.

As the two were finishing their dinner, Kiba initiated a conversation; curiosity prominent in his tone. “Can I ask why you sang to me? Don’t get me wrong, I loved it. I actually almost jumped on stage when you started dancing. But a direct approach works better on me.” Scratching his head, the inuzuka chuckled. The blonde shrugged with his response. “I just got tired of waiting for you to realize. I figured it was now or never.” The brunette was slightly taken aback. ‘ _ Waiting? How much time did we waste? How did I never notice?’ _

Cerulean eyes pulling Kiba from his thoughts. Allowing his mouth to function again. “Waiting? How long have you liked me?” Naruto thought for a second before the truth came out. “Since the chunin exam, but I knew I had a crush on you before then. My feelings solidified at the exam. You were one of the 1st people to acknowledge me. Hell, you even cheered me on after I won our match. Ever since then, I’ve only wanted you. Y’know?” The dog-nin couldn’t explain the feeling exploding in his chest. All he knew was that, he  **NEEDED** the fox to feel how much the man meant to him. 

“Can I kiss you Naruto? “Huh?” Kiba was getting Deja vu from when he asked the blonde out earlier that night. “Do I have to repeat myself fox-face!? You aren’t toying with me, right?” His blush actually overpowering the red of his tattoos. “You’re such a tsundere!” the inuzuka somehow becomes even redder than before. The jinchuriki scooted closer to the brunette, putting on his most innocent face. “Tell me what you said? Please, Kiba?” Naruto pouted, a light blush adorning his features.

“1. I am not a t-tsundere!” The dog-nin stuttered, not convincing anyone. “2.” Kiba moved closer to the whiskered man, only a couple of inches separating their faces. Brown eyes glancing at pink lips before returning to cerulean. “Can I kiss you?” “You don’t have to ask me, dog-breath.” Kiba cupped his man’s face, bringing them closer. Lips met lips, a euphoric tingling sensation passing through both men. The connection between them, new; but somehow familiar. 

Soon the two began fighting for dominance, kiba winning this battle. The inuzuka’s tongue sliding across the blonde’s mouth, asking for entrance. The fox-nin opened his mouth, happy to comply. Both moaning at the new sensations overcoming them. The taste and action making the new lovers go crazy. Sadly, the necessity of oxygen made the pair pull apart. A little trail of spit connecting the two together.

Naruto took the opportunity of catching their breath to ask Kiba the question he had asked the fox. “Since you left with Jiraiya to train. I had missed you a lot and realized I had a crush on you. I didn’t know how bad it was until Pein attacked the village. I was really worried about you, but I couldn’t rush to your side. I didn’t get that chance. I had to help mom and Hana defend what we could. I had kept those feelings to myself because I thought you liked Hinata. I made myself accept that we’d only be friends. If that was all our relationship came to be, I’d be okay. As long as you were happy.” the brunette admitted with a sad smile. “Well, I'm all yours Kiba. No matter what.” the jinchuriki said, giving the tattooed male his famous million watt smile.

With an “I know” Kiba pulled naruto into another kiss. This romantic endeavor, different from the last; more passionate, vulnerable, but maintaining the same desperation. Their truths now out in the open, leaving only this new found love. Blooming and growing with each passing second. Between the moans, whines, and gentle nips exchanged between them. Both men finding it hard to keep their hands to themselves. As if reading the other’s mind, the two began to strip the other. Naruto’s shirt was the first to go. “Fuck.” Kiba growled before pulling the half naked in for a quick kiss, his carnal instincts starting to come to the frontline of his mind. When he pulled away all he could do was stare at the blushing male under him. His lightly tan skin looking almost porcelain in the moonlight. Even the short blond hairs on his chest and stomach leading lower into the man’s pants looked too appetizing to pass up. 

Kiba began to place kisses all over the blonde’s neck, licking and nipping at the spot where the neck and shoulder meet. Resisting the urge to fully bite the whiskered man, claiming him. Soft keening and whines coming from his lover. Before his inner wolf could take over, the brunette moved lower. The wolf howled in anger that it couldn’t get it’s way. “K-Kiba, don’t stop” Naruto's senses going into overdrive at the deliciously sinister ministrations the tattooed man was giving his nipples and chest. Content with the lovebites littering the jinchuriki’s chest, kiba was starting to move lower when the other man stopped him. “It’s my turn, you have way too much clothing on.”

Naruto flipped them over, now straddling his lover. Pulling off the man’s shirt, he couldn't help but stare. Caramel skin ghosted over with dark brown hair, getting thicker towards the center of his chest. A well kept but thick happy trail pointing downwards. The blonde knew that the other man had a nice body due to their training. But this was overkill. The fox couldn’t wait to pleasure his lover anymore, so he didn’t. He started his assault by going for the inuzuka’s brown nips taking them into his mouth, inciting light moans from the brunette. Getting louder when the whiskered man licked or nibbled. The jinchuriki wasn’t near satisfied, covering the other man’s chest in little marks similar to the one’s kiba left on him. 

Naruto then went to the spot where the other’s shoulder and neck met, sucking and nibbling; leaving a dark hickey. “Unnh, Shit! Naru!” The inuzuka growled, lust running rampant through him. Happy with the result, the blonde pulled kiba into a desperate kiss, teeth clashing. When the two pulled apart for air, the fox’s inner curiosity took over. He wanted to see all of his lover. Pants obstructing the jinchuriki’s view, he needed them gone.  **Now** . “Can I take the rest of your clothes off? I wanna touch more of you.” naruto said huskily his only response being a lustful growl from kiba. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

The whiskered man began to trail kisses as he went lower on his lover’s body stopping just before the hem of his boyfriend’s pants. Hooking his fingers into the sides of the pants and with a consenting look from the inuzuka. He pulled them down. Kiba’s dick flopped out, glad to not be in its tight confines. The blonde’s gaze helped it grow to its full potential.

“You don’t wear underwear?” “why bother? I sleep naked. I’m not gonna add more clothing when I’m just gonna take it off later.” Kiba grunted, wishing Naruto would go back to the spot all of his blood was rushing to. Curiosity extinguished, the blonde focused back on his lover’s member. He wasn’t gonna lie, Kiba was big. 9 to 9 ½ inches of thick solid flesh, the foreskin pulled back revealing a pink head. “Damn dog-breath, you’re huge!” the blonde purred, he might be nervous about taking this into him in any way. But his momma didn’t give birth to a bitch.

He grabbed the base, giving it a few shallow strokes. Watching as his foreskin glides over the head, a bead of precum forming from the slit. The smell of kiba completely enveloping naruto driving him insane. ‘ _ Forest and cinnamon, who knew this could be so...addicting. _ ’ The whiskered man licked the member’s head, tasting the fluid that leaked out. Kiba released a strain of swears as he moaned out.

With his lover’s reaction, the fox’s confidence rose quickly. He went back to where he was before; dick in his face, screaming to be touched. Naruto didn’t hesitate anymore, he took the head of the dog-nin’s cock into his mouth, lightly sucking and swirling his tongue around it. “Fuck, where did you learn to do that.” His response was the blonde slowly taking his member all the way to the base; deepthroating him. Kiba growled loudly, thrusting up lightly trying to stay still for Naruto. ‘ _ Fuck, this man isn’t good for my health. I’m gonna go crazy. I dreamed it was gonna be good. This is too good, perfect even. _ ’

Naruto began to suck like a pro, changing speeds with his hands. Every now and then going all the way down to keep Kiba on his toes. When his mouth would feel a bit strained from the stretch, he’d set his attention to the inuzuka’s “family jewels” while continuously stroking him. More and more minutes passed, the two enjoying this new stage of their relationship. “Naru, I’m close. You feel so good baby.” The tattooed man growled, those words spurred the fox-nin on. He let dog-nin take control, the brunette thrusting wantonly. Getting closer and closer to his release, the heat in his stomach rising, a sure sign of the end.

“Here it comes!” Kiba shouted before he came, spurt after spurt. Naruto struggling somewhat to swallow all of it. He started to clean his boyfriend by licking any spots that formed from what he couldn’t swallow before. The blonde finished; after sucking the inuzuka’s head; pulling off with a loud “pop.” He crawled back up to be face to face with his boyfriend, exchanging a kiss letting Kiba taste himself. When they pulled apart, the dog-nin flipped them over. Kiba wasn’t gonna be selfish, especially if his inner wolf had anything to say about it.

“Your turn, babe. Will you let me please you? I can’t really explain it right now, but I really need to get you off.” “I’m all yours.” the blonde replied kissing the brunette before helping him get out of his clothes. His 8 ½ member now out in the open standing at attention, precum already oozing out. Kiba now relying on his instincts, didn’t waste any time. Taking the whiskered man’s head into his mouth, swirling his tongue and humming while sucking. Slowly, inch by inch, the hardened length disappeared. A triumphant inuzuka relishing in the unholy moans extracted from his lover as pleasure shot through his body.

“Damn Kiba, unh, don’t stop. It feels great.” the praise boosting the brunette’s already large ego. Kiba wrapped his hand around Naruto’s wet member; stroking it as he sucked the tip. More precum flowing into his mouth. The tattooed man happily swallowed it, enjoying its mildly sweet taste. As the inuzuka was enjoying his treat, he took his other hand and began to lightly scratch and knead his mate’s nutsack. The blonde’s dick throbbed, appreciating the ministrations.

“Baby, I-I’m close.” Naruto warned, his release about to escape it’s imprisonment at any moment. Kiba’s only response was deepthroating his boyfriend’s dick, humming and tightening his throat as he went down. This was the straw that broke the camel’s back. The fox-nin came with a vocabulary that would put sailors to shame. Kiba swallowed everything the blonde gave him, burning the taste into his mind. When the jinchuriki was finished, the dog-nin moved back to where he was face to face with his man. Pulling Naruto into a gentle kiss, as he had done with him, strengthening their bond even more.

When the two pulled away, kiba grabbed one of the summoning scrolls from earlier and summoned pillows for both of them, along with a blanket. The pair of men ecstatic that they finally got the other’s affection, neither daring to let it go. With the help of their starry night light, and the other man’s embrace. The two lovers fell into a peaceful slumber, hoping everyday after this one would feel just the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos or comment if you'd like. I'll have the next chapter up soon. 😊


End file.
